Peter Collier
| latest = | flashback = }} Peter Brandt, better known by his alias Peter Collier, is a leading representative of Vigilance, an organization devoted to restoring personal privacy to the average citizen while at the same time punishing those who take personal privacy for granted. He claims that his organization has thousands of members. Character Background Collier spent four months working undercover at Riverton, a large retail company, as VP of customer analytics in order to get close enough to Wayne Kruger, the CEO of Lifetrace, a company that profits off of others' personal information, to witness and participate in the dismantling of his life. Vigilance anonymously gave out envelopes to people victimized by Lifetrace, instructing them on how to get their revenge on Kruger. Collier attends a meeting with Riverton executives Neal Jenkins and Aubrey Hayes. While he is explaining the research he had conducted into Lifetrace's business, Kruger interrupts him when he gives Hayes a personal gift. After Kruger explains that his firm is using personal information of internet users without their knowledge or permission, Collier questions Kruger about violating personal privacy. Jenkins and Hayes are impressed by Kruger's presentation and recommend to their board that they proceed with the deal. At a subsequent meeting, Collier and the other Riverton executives learn that Kruger had an unsavory past. Collier is the only Riverton executive who will speak with him and Kruger tries to contact him several times to revive the deal. . ]] Collier lures Kruger to the Mayfield Hotel on the pretense of a business meeting. Collier explains to Kruger that he was unable to proceed with the deal and a frustrated Kruger pulls out a gun. Kruger and his primary assailant, Stu Sommers, wrestle for the gun and Collier runs away. Reese arrives, and talks Sommers into not shooting Kruger before disarming him. Suddenly, Collier reenters and shoots Reese in the back and Kruger in the left chest in front of a shocked Sommers. Collier calmly explains to Sommers that he had been involved in helping him exact his revenge on Kruger, and tells him he should leave. . ]] Collier then stands over Kruger, and after giving him a firm speech about the importance of personal privacy, he shoots Kruger dead and walks away. Because of Reese's gunshot injury and their need to avoid detection, Shaw and Reese are unable to pursue Collier. Collier later returns after he and his men are pursuing Jason Greenfield, a former Vigilance member who deserted them and went into federal custody after his shock at Kruger's death. Jason's foster brother, Timothy Sloan, becomes a person of interest after Collier begins hunting him for answers on Jason's whereabouts. Reese and Finch are able to rescue Sloan while Root, under instructions from The Machine, saves Jason and sends him out of the country for his safety. Collier, meanwhile, escapes after injuring Sloan in a shootout. Collier and Vigilance later pursue Arthur Claypool, a former NSA worker. Shaw is able to take out Collier's forces, and escapes with Claypool after engaging in a brief gunfight with Collier. Collier and his men are seen again taking over the bank that holds the drives for Samaritan. Collier attempts to enter the vault by shooting the bank manager in the leg, but fails to gain entry. When Hersh and his team of ISA operatives posing as FBI agents arrive, Collier and Hersh exchange words over the significance of Samaritan and that the government must be punished for spying on Americans. Collier disappears after his attempt to enter the bank vault fails, and Hersh and his men entering the bank gunning down a number of armed Vigilance members. Collier and his men arrive to attack janitor Cyrus Wells. Shaw spots a sniper and chases after him, taking him down inside a warehouse building. Collier and his men chase Shaw and she is cornered. Collier explains his motives to her, offering her a chance for revenge against the government. Shaw says that she did work for the government and was betrayed, but that Vigilance is a terrorist group and that she "kills terrorists". She uses a metal pole to fight them. Collier, however, escapes yet again. Collier breaks into an FBI evidence locker to find the contents of a safe belonging to deceased government worker Leona Wainwright. He finds Finch reading some documents detailing the government's Northern Lights program, and takes them from Finch at gunpoint. He explains to Finch how the fact that Finch is able to stop crimes before they happen confirms his suspicions that the government is building a machine to spy on the world. He inspects the papers and is disgusted by how the government is authorizing drone assassinations and heavy surveillance. He tells Finch they should discuss more privately, but Root opens fire on him and his men. He manages to escape. Collier disappears and is unable to be tracked in any way; now in possession of the documents, Vigilance exposes the Northern Lights program to the public. Trivia *"Peter Collier" is just an alias, as stated during when he tells Reese "You seem to know my name... one of 'em." Collier always maintains a composed demeanor. Even in the most harsh circumstances he remains calm and collected. Victims * John Reese: Shot in the back; survived ("Nothing to Hide") * Wayne Kruger: shot in the chest * Jason Greenfield: targeted to die; failed * Timothy Sloan: targeted to die; failed * Arthur Claypool: targeted to die; failed held at gunpoint; rescued * Harold Finch: held at gunpoint twice; rescued both times * Sameen Shaw: held at gunpoint twice; rescued the first time and escaped the second time * Leona Wainwright: killed by a grenade on his orders Appearances * * * * * * * es:Peter Collier Collier, Peter Collier, Peter Collier, Peter Collier, Peter Collier, Peter Collier, Peter